Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263 or ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), and extensions of such standards, to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently.
Video compression techniques perform spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video frame or slice may be partitioned into macroblocks. Each macroblock can be further partitioned. Macroblocks in an intra-coded (I) frame or slice are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to neighboring macroblocks. Macroblocks in an inter-coded (P or B) frame or slice may use spatial prediction with respect to neighboring macroblocks in the same frame or slice or temporal prediction with respect to other reference frames.
After video data has been encoded, the video data may be packetized by a multiplexer for transmission or storage. The MPEG-2 standard, for example, includes a “Systems” section that defines a transport level for many video encoding standards. MPEG-2 transport level systems may be used by MPEG-2 video encoders, or other video encoders conforming to different video encoding standards. For example, the MPEG-4 standard prescribes different encoding and decoding methodologies than those of MPEG-2, but video encoders implementing the techniques of the MPEG-4 standard may still utilize the MPEG-2 transport level methodologies. Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) also provides techniques for transporting encoded video data using a particular multimedia container format for the encoded video data.